


None Today

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs’s team learns a surprising fact.





	None Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 616 "amazing"

“I can’t believe it’s December already!” said Ellie, unwrapping her scarf. “It was Halloween just last week, wasn’t it?”

“Nah, it was _August_ ,” Torres added. “And warm.”

“It’s not that bad,” said McGee. “But it did seem to get cold awfully fast. Hey, maybe it’s too cold for anyone to commit any crimes?”

“Oh, I hope so,” Ellie said. “That would be… Of course.”

Gibbs swept into the bullpen, setting down his coffee and booting up his computer, then frowned when he saw them all looking at him. “What?”

“We don’t have a case?” McGee asked.

“Nope,” said Gibbs.

“Huh.”

THE END


End file.
